tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Ooze (Deltaverse)
Ivan Ooze is a former galactic tyrant. His best-known role was as an enemy of the the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in Universe Alpha. In Universe Delta he opposed Stellar Corps. Biography Like his alternate universe counterpart, the Deltaverse Ooze was a galactic terror six thousand years ago whom Zordon imprisoned, but this one escaped three thousand years later, freed by Master Org. The combined Animarium Warriors and wielders of the Quasar Sabers defeated him, and his remains ended up on the Cimmerian Planet. Human Host After three thousand more years, four humans and a pack of Weeping Angels appeared through a Crack in the skin of the universe. One stumbled into a puddle of Ivan Ooze, who quickly bonded with him and drove the Angels off temporarily. Thanks to this, he was able to bargain with the terrified human, Marco Raxon, and they formed a secret partnership. Ivan remained dormant inside Marco's body for several years, learning about the present as Marco did, and commiserating with him on what they had lost. Then, when Marco started up his new team of Rangers, Ivan saw his opening. Double Mentor Convincing Marco that keeping his Rangers active was the only way to maintain anything like the 51st-century life he'd grown up with, Ivan helped him build a second, evil team of Rangers. Marco provided the concept (Hammer horror monsters) and Ivan the means. Setting up a fake combined identity, the Alchemist, the two introduced the teams and set them to fighting each other. Eventually, Ivan was able to play on Marco's stress to convince him to fully join the Monster Rangers, revealing both of their identities to everyone. He also added that he'd found a way to return to the Whoniverse, though James shot this down. Now that Marco had no hope of returning home, he decided to make as big an impression as possible, to Ivan's approval. They also separated bodies with a little boost from Rachel's Phaedosian ship. Eventually, their Rangers began to rebel. Ivan was more irritated than anything else by his plans falling apart. Jumping into the body of Jacob, then Heather, Ivan tried to make his escape. Marco intercepted him, demanding to be shown the Crack. Ivan took him, and they were found by the Rangers. The Crack went out of control at Marco's touch, and after the Rangers forced him out of Heather's body, he fled into the Hexagram's ventilation system. He has not been seen or heard from since. Personality \Ivan loves his job, being evil. He has a soft spot for corny puns and pointless cruelty, but rarely loses his temper. Talents and Abilities As a morphological being, Ivan is capable of shapeshifting, both into humanoid or animal bodies, and can also travel as a sentient blob of ooze. He can generate evil energy in the form of purple lightning, and his ooze can do a number of things, including mind control and powering his Xenomorphs. Appearance Ivan Ooze is purple-skinned, and usually wears an ornate purple robe. In humanoid form, he has spiky protrusions on his head, both forming a headpiece and a quasi-goatee. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers: Stellar Corps Category:Power Rangers: Legion of Monsters Category:Male